SAO OC Story Attempt
by cakelover2468
Summary: A story where I take a whole bunch of random OCs and throw 'em all into a guild somewhat similar to Fairy Tail in SAO. Send in your OCs! No maximum, for now. Just do it. Format inside.
1. Announcement!

(Announcement has been updated! Please reread the new rules!)

Hey, all, it's Water!

Seeing as I'm bored right now, I've decided to do a story purely based on OCs.

That's right. All the characters will be OCs that YOU send in, in reviews. First come, first serve. It'll be about a guild in SAO, somewhat like Fairy Tail, so it'll be a crossover type of thing. I'll have an OC, of course, (can't miss out on this fun) or two, but the rest will be up to you. The first three people to send one in will be three of the five main characters, unless you request otherwise (Two girls, one guy). Here's the format:

Name

Age

Likes

Personality

Dislikes

Level

Appearance

Weapon

Good or Evil (pick one)

Other(optional)

I'll update when I get what I need. NO RATINGS ABOVE K+, MEANING THAT YOU CANNOT HAVE REVEALING CLOTHING OR OTHER UNMENTIONABLE ASPECTS! If you do not follow this rule, your OC will not be accepted. Oh, and the level system also has a format. If you are ages 1-12, you can be levels 1-40. Any older, and you can be 40-60 (must not go above 60, or be too OP, or it'll be rejected).Send 'em in!


	2. Chapter 1

The meeting to decide the strategy for the 50th floor boss battle started peacefully, with Asuna of the Knights of the Blood stepping up to propose a complicated formation with lots of people involved. Then it hit a little snag when someone asked,

"Hey, wait! Where's Sky Limit?!"

Everyone looked around, realizing that the rambunctious guild's members were late - again. Heathcliff could only sigh,

"Well, you can't expect actual punctuality from Water and Fire, after all..."

"Sorry we're late!" A girl dashed into the room, long dark hair flying as she jumped onto a seat. She wore a blue jacket edged with gold cloth over a simple white shirt, along with a pleated blue skirt and blue boots. Her eyes, an indescribable shade of blue, marked her out as a member of Sky Limit's strongest team, the fourteen year old one-handed straight sword user: Water. She smiled at the rest of the people there calmly, explaining,

"Someone called Scar something inappropriate, and it took a while to sort out. Don't worry, he won't die... I hope."

Everyone glanced nervously at the creepy-looking long sword user, who was currently leaning against the wall, eyes closed. He was dressed all in black, with steel-tipped boots, his wolf pup familiar by his side. Each and every one of the players in the room instantly started wondering which stupid idiot was dumb enough to provoke THAT guy, then decided that it was probably someone delusional. Seriously, who in the world would do something so stupid?

Water's cousin, best friend, and fellow teammate, Fire, strode in, flame-red eyes matching his trademark red shirt with the fire symbol. He wore an open black vest over the shirt, along with black pants. His two-handed broadsword was strapped to his back, and he was tugging on one of his black and red fingerless gloves.

"Water, you know you shouldn't act so carefree, especially when someone just came this close to death."

"He was a jerk." came the casual reply as the two final members of the team came in. Hiderashi Tora, extremely shy girl and twin blades user stepped in, short dark hair blowing in the slight breeze. On her left ear was a DNA shaped earring, and she looked around nervously, sticking to the wall.

On the contrary, Smam, the eldest member of the team, barged right in, plopping down in a chair. He dropped his axe on the ground next to him, running his fingers through his spiky hair, saying,

"So, what's the strategy this time?"

Asuna rolled her eyes at the team. If they hadn't been so good at the boss battles, they would've been thrown off the front lines long ago, in her opinion. Beside her, Kirito hid a smile; he secretly liked the team very much.

"Here it is." she said grumpily, shoving the paper at them. "And try to be more punctual next time."

"Sorry, Asuna, we do try, but..." Water piped up.

She sighed. "All right. Just read the paper, okay?"

"Okay!"

Xxx

"I don't think Asuna was very happy." Water remarked.

Fire snorted. "When is she ever happy with us? We're always late, noisy, causing trouble..." He shot Scar an irritated look.

"She needs to loosen up a bit." Smam declared. "I mean, seriously, I know she's an idol and all, but she needs to relax. Chill. You know?"

"She didn't become one of the best players by relaxing all the time." was Scar's only comment.

"Do you think the master will be angry with us?" Hiderashi questioned. "I mean, you did beat the guy up pretty badly..."

"He'll be absolutely ballistic, as usual." Water said calmly. "But he'll get over it."

The rest of the team sweatdropped at the dark-haired girl's nonchalance. But this was typical Water, never really caring unless it really mattered, so they were somewhat used to it. Though that didn't make it any less strange...

"Hey! You guys!"

Dagger-user Wasabi ran up to them, looking scared. Why was her name Wasabi, you ask? Because she thought it would be an interesting joke. Moving on.

"The master wants to see you. Apparently, you screwed up."

Smam let out some colorful language as Fire questioned,

"How mad is he?"

Wasabi could only shrug and tell the truth.

"Absolutely ballistic."


	3. Chapter 2

"Of course he's absolutely ballistic. Of course we have to clean up the freaking horse manure. Of course we all have to do this, EVEN THOUGH THAT GUY WAS BEING A TOTAL ABSOLUTE JERK. Of course - "

"Will you shut up?" Fire asked Smam exasperatedly. "I mean, it's bad enough being stuck on stable duty, even without your whining."

Smam's eyes narrowed and he reached for his axe. "You wanna take me on, kid?"

Fire's eyes narrowed as well, and he reached for his own weapon. "Don't call me a kid."

"H-Hey! Please don't fight!" Hiderashi begged. Scar let out a sigh.

"Smam, don't call Fire a kid. Fire, put down your weapon, and chill. Sheesh."

The two boys turned to scowl at him.

"Shut up. It's your fault we're in this situation in the first place." Smam snapped.

"Yeah, what makes you think you can - "

"You guys, shut up and work!"

The display of exasperation, so rare for Water, stopped them in their tracks.

"Can we all just have, like, one punishment, just one, where you guys don't argue?!" she demanded.

Fire let out a sigh. "Sorry. It's just the whole 'being cooped up and not allowed to fight' thing. Makes us all cranky."

"I know." Smam admitted. "I know I'm being a jerk. Sorry."

"You know what?" Water said suddenly. "I have an idea."

The team all looked at her.

"What kind of idea?" Fire asked cautiously. He knew Water better than anyone else in the team, and that sparkle in her eyes meant that she was thinking up another evil plan.

"Whose fault is it that we're here?" she questioned. "That's right. The master's. I say we pull a prank on him. A big one."

Smam's face cracked into an evil grin. "Oh yeah. I like this plan already."

"What're we going to do?" Hiderashi asked.

"Well, I haven't gotten that far yet." she admitted. "Any ideas?"

"Pink." Scar said suddenly. "I don't know what, but it should involve the worst horror of them all: pink."

"I happen to like pink, but that's a nice thought. Oh! We dye all his clothes, AND his hair pink!"

"Perfect!"

And so the plan began.

xXx

"You want how many cans of pink dye?" Agil stared at Water in shock.

"Ten."

"And what will you be doing with these cans of pink dye?"

"Oh, nothing much."

"Uh huh. Well, that'll be 500 Col."

Water paid for the dye and walked out, whistling "Crossing Field". Agil shook his head.

" Those Sky Limit kids are a real strange bunch."

(If you've read my main story, Fairy Academy for Troublemakers and Lawbreakers, you know how much I love plans. Especially evil ones.)

(I still need someone to be the master. Anyone willing?)

(OC submissions are still open, ya know. I also need some more guild members for Sky Limit, and for the evil guild, Silent Oblivion.)

(And yay, I'm whistling the SAO opening! Yay! Anyway, that's all, so...)

(Seeya! Water, out.) 


	4. Chapter 3

(GASP! AN UPDATE?!)

(A piece of news: the dark guild Silent Oblivion needs more members. Anyone willing? They do make an appearance in this chapter, but before I can add in some fighting scenes, we need more people. Oh, yeah, and Naryx, you mind if I make your OC the dark guild master? Cause the personality's right and all, but I don't wanna do that without asking, seeing as the evil mastermind's gonna get the biggest butt-thrashing.)

(Anyway, that's all, and here's the next chapter!)

The next day began with the usual: Tom, a long sword user, hitting on Akira, the guild's dark-haired Ice Queen, and getting his butt kicked, Scar and Kukryu, a PKer hunter, watching this scene with mild amusement. Water sketched happily in her notebook, designing the new plan, with Fire adding stuff to make it run more smoothly. Hiderashi observed the scene from the corner, playing with her earring, while Smam downed a cup of cold beer. Xero, the guild master, watched it all from his corner, chuckling at how stupid some of them could be.

That's when Alistair, an armor-wearing one-handed straight sword user, walked in.

Everyone gasped, and even Water's eyes widened. Mostly because Alistair was carrying (well, dragging, more like) the scythe user, Jake. And he was a MESS. Sliced up badly, with only a tiny fraction of his HP left.

Xero took one look at him and frowned. "What happened?"

"PKers." Alistair responded grimly. "I would've given him a healing potion, only I felt you needed to see this."

"Dammit..." Scar was shaking, which he never did. "Who did this?"

"Silent Oblivion." was the reply. "The new PKing guild."

Scar's face hardened, and he marched toward the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Fire blocked the way. "Where are you going?"

"Where else? To rip 'em apart."

"Well, then wait for us, man." Smam said. "We're a team, you know! We work together!"

"Oh, really? Would you be willing to risk your life on this mission? For someone else's best friend?" Scar questioned.

"I would."

All eyes turned to Water, who had spoken.

"You're just a kid!" Scar snapped exasperatedly. It wasn't like him to be this way, but one of his best friends had just gotten practically ripped apart. "What level are you, anyway? I mean, we all know everyone else's levels, so why do you keep yours hidden like that? I'm level 56. Jake was level 57, and he still got his butt kicked. Do you seriously think you can help?"

Water's face remained stony. "My level's way higher than yours, if you really want to ask me that. As for exactly what it is, I don't need to tell you that."

"..." was Scar's reply.

"Look. I know you don't like trusting people all that much, but I'm your friend, right? We're a team. We stand up for each other. That's what teammates are for. That's what being in a team means." She smiled her trademark smile. "So? Are you in?"

Scar let out a sigh. Then a rare smile appeared on his face. "All right. I'm in."

xXx The team was currently walking around in a dungeon, since someone had told them that the bad guys were last seen there. They'd battled a couple of monsters and such, and both Smam and Hiderashi had leveled up. Water had too, and just out of curiosity, Scar had tried to sneak a peek at her level, but Fire had blocked his view.

"It's a secret." he said quietly. "Don't pry."

Which just made him wonder more.

An hour later, they were still wandering around. Smam let out an exasperated sigh.

"This is so boring! Where are the bad guys?!"

"Be patient." Scar told him. "Maybe they'll show up soon."

"Oh, yeah? Like when?"

"Who the heck are you?"

Everyone turned.

"Well, that was a coincidence if I ever saw one." Smam finally said.

Behind them were two red players. PKers.

"What do you people think you're doing in OUR woods?" the older boy demanded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Last time I checked, these were everybody's woods." Fire scowled. "And who the heck are you?"

"My name is Kogun." The person smiled, and Water shuddered. Fire looked worriedly at his partner, who explained,

"His eyes. It's like...he has no soul."

"Yes, it does seem that way, does it not? I have been told that, many times." Kogun smiled again, and Water took a step back.

"He's insane!"

"Ooh, now you've done it!" his partner sang. She was about Water's age, with bright golden eyes and a broadsword strapped to her waist. Kogun's eyes narrowed.

"You DARE to QUESTION MY SANITY?!"

"Whoa, Kogun, hold on," his partner warned. "The boss said - "

"Be quiet, Kai!" Kogun hissed. "I'll kill you - I'll kill you all!"

"Bring it on!" Smam's eyes lit up. "I've been itching for a fight!"

"Wait!" Scar snapped. Turning to the PKers, he asked, "Did you or did you not attack a scythe user with an Irish accent?"

"Hmm..." Kai thought for a minute. "Oh, him. He was fun."

Hearing his friend's attack being described as "fun" sealed it for Scar, who scowled.

"Let's take these guys down."


End file.
